


Gaze

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man you once loved is no longer the same. Something dark was within him. Something predatory and evil. You knew you should resist, but can you when that face is still the face of your Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

Monster. A word you never thought you would associate with Dean Winchester. But the creature slinking in the shadows of the bar, the one whose predatory gaze remained trained on you as he sipped at the glass of amber liquid, it wasn’t Dean. Your Dean never shot signals through your body to be wary of him. To be on guard around him, knife at the ready. He never made you feel the vulnerability of your mortality, nor the disquietude of potentially lethal silence.

Not your selfless, charismatic, loving Dean. The one who curled up beside you at night, his arms clinging to you as he whispers sweet words into your ears. The man who shielded you from bullets, blades, and bastards who sought to tear you apart. The sweet boy who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Who went to hell, purgatory, fought against concourses of angels and demons and every other thing that went bump in the night out of love for family and duty to humanity which he so treasured.

This beast, he wasn’t the Dean who stole your heart, but he could be the Dean to rip it out.

You finished ordering your beer, taking it from the bar counter and moved into a corner adjacent the demon wearing the face of the man you loved. The two of you locked eyes and a struggle began. A devious smirk twisted across his lips. You hardly took a taste of the alcohol in front of you as you watched him. You needed to keep one hand on your demon blade, and your eyes keenly trained on him should he make a move. He noticed your stiffness. He could smell your fear. He looked down at the spot where your hand disappeared under the table and chuckled for a moment and you felt your heart sink. The laugh you associated with so much goodness was being used to mock you.

You felt yourself sinking deeper into the navy blue leather booth, your stomach churning and ready to expel all its contents from the nerves. Your body was rejecting this new Dean. Your soul ached over him. And your mind repeated over and over again to never look away. If you look away you will die. You pulled your free hand into your lap, digging your nails into your sweaty palm. You needed to remain alert, and calm. Prepared for anything, but never making a move. You weren’t here to kill him. You weren’t here to spare him. You weren’t sure why you were here, just that you wanted to save him.

If he could be saved.

“Excuse me miss.” A voice shook you from your thoughts. You turned to look at one of the waitresses who smiled sweetly at you, a glass of jack on her tray.

“I didn’t order that.”

“Someone ordered it for you hon. Here ya go.” She set the glass down and wandered away. You stared at the contents of the glass for a moment before looking back towards Dean, but the table was empty.

‘Shit.’ You felt panic setting in as you looked around the entire bar for any sign where he had gone. You had only glanced away for a brief moment, but that was all it took for him to disappear. You tightened the grip you had on your blade when you were hit suddenly with the smell of sulfur, gunpowder, and whiskey. You cautiously raised your weapon when an arm snacked around your throat. It’s twin twisted down your arm, taking the blade easily from your grasp.

“You gonna try to hurt me after I bought you a drink? Well my aren’t you rude Y/N.” Dean growled against your ear sending sensations shooting through your entire body. 

You felt yourself losing all sense of control at the sound of your name emanating from his lips. Familiar, yet foreign. Frightful, yet flirtatious. You felt him take in your scent, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“You know, you shouldn’t wear perfume like this. It can give a man all sorts of ideas.”

Closing your eyes, you willed yourself to speak. “You are not a man.”

Dean chuckled. “You are right. I am not a man. Or at least, not the pathetic sack of self-loathing crap you used to know. The pretty boy freak show, full time slave to the delusional dreams of his father. That sad little boy who worshiped at your feet. That Dean is gone. But I promise this version of me is better. Darker. Rougher.” He placed a kiss against your neck.

“And I can tell you want to give this version a ride.”

You swallowed back hard, feeling the temperature of your body rising. “No…I want my Dean back.”

“We shall see.” 

You felt the arm drop from your throat, and you thought he was backing away, a foolish wish on your part. With a quick jerk, you felt yourself being pulled from your booth. Before you could think through what was happening, this demonic version of the man you love had pulled you into one of the bathroom and had you pressed firmly against one of the walls. You felt his desire for you growing stronger by the second, only further effecting your own bodies yearnings. You tried hard to not let it distract you, but lust took you over. The lust for the body of the man you loved, even knowing he wasn’t who he was.

Dean hovered his lips over your own. “Tell me baby girl. What do you want? Do you really want to shove that little blade through me, or,” he traced his fingers down the curves of your body, resting his hand on your hip and digging his fingers in there. You let out a tiny yelp. “we could maybe trying a different kind of prick.” Dean pressed his lips hard against your own, nibbling against your lower lip and tracing his tongue across every part of your mouth, inside and out. When he finally pushed back, his lips were bright red, and yours felt swollen and bruised. 

“Please.” You whimpered.

Demon Dean smirked at you as his eyes blackened. “Please what? You gotta tell me what you want.”

You felt more tears running down your face. You sent a silent prayer for forgiveness by the man you loved for what you were about to let slip out. “You. Please. I want you Dean. Please.”


End file.
